Melodies
by Teafully
Summary: Being a "benevolent human being" isn't all that I thought it would be... and I mean that in more ways than one, and in more dimensions than "bad ways" and "good ways". Reincarnated!Aria. Possibility of being an AU. *Semi-hiatus*


How unoriginal. I'm being overrun by these plot bunnies, and every single idea they give me is exactly the same basis; reincarnation. Someone please stop them.

Anyway, this story is supposed to be relatively short in comparison to the other stories that I have yet to finish. I always thought Aria was pretty cool, so I'm going to try this. I am really in love with this idea, so I hope I go far.

~The boy had it hard, no façade it's the truth~

* * *

Chapter 1: Requiem

_I'm not about to lie to you. I thought that I had my entire life ahead of me. I was merely in my thirties when my life was savagely taken from me. I'm not about to explain the shameful way in which I passed, but I know that I had my entire life ahead of me. I ruined my one and only shot before I had gained any wisdom from experience. I could have avoided it, but I let temptation swallow me. Unfortunately, there were many ways in which I failed to execute my full potential as a benevolent human being. They include these categories:_

_Laziness._

_I never had many friends because I never cared enough about them. The ones that dared put up with me never invited me out to the club when they had a Girl's Night Out, and I regret not fighting to be a part of that. If I am considered for reincarnation, I will be a better friend to all of those people who bother with my incommodious presence. _

_Failure._

_I failed at many things in my life, and I did most of them on purpose. I was not willing to put in the work to become the person I could have been. If I am considered for reincarnation, I will make sure that failure will be but the last option for me or any willing to be around me._

_Attitude._

_I was always impatient and moody. This drove many people away, including but not limited to my own family. If I am considered for reincarnation, I will change my melancholy presence and alter my attitude to become positive and fun-loving for all those around me._

_Morality._

_I had stooped so low in my short life that I ignored the laws of chivalry and snubbed the well-mannered people of society. Knowing that, had I followed all of the rules, my life would not have ended so soon. If I am considered for reincarnation, I will develop and enforce my morals for all to see and replicate in the hopes of becoming a better human being._

_Kindness._

_I lacked kindness and compassion for my fellow man, and I should have paid closer attention to others. It does not take very much to care about people and to become someone that others enjoy to be around. If I am considered for reincarnation, I will be kinder to those who show kindness and/or malice to me alike, and show my fellow man that benevolence speaks louder than violence._

_I understand that I have suffered and made others suffer just as much as myself, and as a spirit, I cannot change such a thing. Reincarnation would not only allow me to right my wrongdoings, but become a better human being and touch the lives of others, which I may not have had the privilege of doing so. I want a second chance because it would not only benefit me, but the people who may appreciate my presence. It is but a humble request, but I would honor it with my life, until I went six-feet-under for the second time._

_Thank you for your consideration, and I hope that I am able to convince you enough to give me a second shot._

* * *

I stared at the black ink-pen in my hand. My pale hand shook and my concentration faded in and out as I thought about how to sign my name. I hadn't signed my real name in so long, I thought I had forgotten what it was.

_Emmaline? No, I used that when I was undercover up in the Minsue District… it had to be Maggie._

I almost wrote that down, but a cold feeling of dread cloaked me as I slowly set my pen back into a relaxed position.

_Another undercover name. Crystal? No; that one was an alias for when…_

I stopped there.

The memories of the filth and despair that I had not only caused, but I had lived IN that despair. My lungs slowly were destroyed, as was my faith in life. My own brain had begun to turn against me after my first (and final) bad trip after a good dose of LSD.

_Maybe I should have written about my drug use, too._

I held off on that, though. Just because someone used drugs to give themselves a different feeling than that of a normal, clean person did not mean that they were less of a human being. The things that I was involved in (not limited to my drug use) was beyond the perception of your average Joe.

"Ah," a gentle hand placed itself upon my "shoulder", even though it was merely a faint outline of one. I felt the sensation nonetheless. "I see. Your promises are genuine. However, you have done much wrong in the eyes of my superiors."

"I know," I answered quickly, dropping the pen that I had been holding in shock. "I know, but I want to right it. I won't use drugs, I won't involve myself in prostitution, I won't scam people out of their money to use on said drugs, I-"

"Calm down, little one."

The voice rumbled in soft laughter and showed me the door, allowing me to stand up. The door looked oddly adorned for a simple contraption that swung back and forth on hinges, controlled only by a push or a pull.

"In your heart, no matter your name or your transgressions, you know who you are and what you've done. I can tell that, just by your tone of voice and how carefully you have mulled over your own writings, you want this rare chance of a new life. Against the rulings of my superiors, I will grant you this chance."

My heart soared as I approached the door, reaching out to it.

"The feeling of breathing and living… I miss it." I admitted softly, stopping just out of reach of my supposed 'new life'.

"However," the voice went on, and I turned to see that there was no one there. A cold shiver ran down my spine. "You will only be allowed to live as long as you did in your previous life. Your memories will be kept, but only those reminding you of your transgressions. Names, places, and any soft memory will be erased. Your promises in your writing should be kept. Should you violate any of these, you will be punished with karma. Be careful, young one."

I opened my mouth to ask why I was considered a 'young one'; I had died when I was approximately thirty years old. Though, a cold gust of wind gripped me, and I opened my eyes.

A kind woman stared down at me and I felt something that I hadn't felt in years. The warmth and happiness that spilled from her being was unmatched by anything that I could remember, and I could see her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"She's finally opened her eyes!" The woman breathed, and I realized just how small I was. She was holding me in her arms, for God's sake! At least she was warm and soft.

"I've been holding off naming you, little one."

That quiet voice reverberated throughout my head, and I closed and opened my eyes fast to fight off the reigning sleep that threatened to swamp me.

"Aria. That's what I would like to name you. Aria."

The sounds of my requiem faded into nonexistence, and the bells of happiness and new life took over as I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

Short chapter; I apologize! I just didn't want to carry on too much with the beginning.

I loved Aria in the anime. She seemed so lax, and I wanted to give her previous life… well, some "spunk" if you must. This story is supposed to be kinda short (30 chapters max, I think), so let's make the most of it.

I answer reviews by PM (unless you review as a Guest) and this is supposed to be a side-story, so updates may be scarce.

~Teafully~


End file.
